Usuario:Marceline marcy
thumb http://es.horadeaventura.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:Marceline_marcy tumblr_m7yffoIhb41rrpus1o1_500.gif|yo marcy tumblr_m7z6t4zlHs1ryinz1o1_500.gif|verguenza de mi tumblr_m83i923aro1rs1izeo1_500.gif|cuando yo lloro ;( tumblr_m85n5cMCif1qmypxvo1_500.gif|soy divertida tumblr_m85ob2jnIT1rcowado1_500.gif|cuando me pongo rockera XD golpes.gif|cuando una persona la amo y me hace sentir mal o me traiciona :/ tumblr_m84t34AcbD1rs1izeo1_500.gif|cuando no es por que estes feo si no no.... tumblr_m81gc8Opa91rz19t8o1_500.gif|un beso ****** tumblr_m81fb8KmdP1qb6vfdo2_250.gif|mis besos hots ******** tumblr_m7z1r8C99O1qen2fjo1_500.gif|cuando mme dices algo malo me rio de ti xd xd xd akane cabello largo.jpg|yo muy ruda 1_500.gif|yo con muy padre atuendo**** tumblr_mdwxpfEQkB1qcz28go1_500.gif|soy buena onda**** tumblr_mehn52JEAp1rgko07o1_500 (1).gif|wow *____________* 36.jpg|en realidad tengo un perrito y se llama cash me gusta mucho mi perrito cash tan bonito y hermoso mi cash♥♥♥ nombre edad ocupasion amigos :) familiares :) pais:) thumb|marceline marcy | marceline marcy 15 heroina, cantante de rock ,etc casi todos los de la wiki xd xd xd marshall time (hermano en la vida real) mexico / estados unidos |} Sobre mi Marceline marcy mi foto.jpg|mi foto *________* 110167417_NKLFAXEJJKPWLDL.jpg|te amo *----------* amor 5.jpg|mi corazon *---------* Amor 1.jpg|yo y mi principe ******** Tumblr m1iq1mFlF21rszixzo1 500.png|marceline marcy y marshall time hermanos forever ************ 632431207_1154562.gif|yo y fionna 21 (fiama) *_____________* adventure_time___finn_fionna_jake_cake_by_bellamichelle24-d5evmry.png|yo y mi principe *_* 71106_241069532633730_1033323622_n.jpg|haci soy ********* 50332_104114789628754_3588739_n.jpg|:) 1269296457623_f.jpg|no es mi problema *________* LEQVZXFG7S2E.gif|mi foto ********* 871823094_JJEUSTJEGQYMFTG.jpg|ni me copies ************ 1253625131083_f.jpg|chido********* robert-Pattinson-edward-cullen-7146931-1920-1200.jpg|robert patinson *____________* 1209583210_f.jpg|mo puedo *__________* otras hda.jpg|yo , fiama , marceline 13 =) , princessa humana , y otras amigas =) cosas.jpg|una trizteza que no se acaba :(|link=a si me siento yo mejor que tu.jpg|sorry no cambio 643164718_313226.gif|soy como quiero 1257297210261_f.jpg|soy como soy 315322_397226110340891_1861999460_n.jpg|no me importa 970063841_WCYFWXEFKLQMBRR.jpg|soy asi y asi y asi******* (discusión) 00:40 15 nov 2012 (UTC) thumb|soy buena onda iv style="paddi OoliS me llamo marceline marcy en la wiki , pero en la vida real me llamo marceline vanessa , me gustan los videojuegos , dibujar , los accesorios , tengo 15 años me gusta mucho hda , soy rebelde , a vecez un poco dulce y tambiien ruda me enojo muy facilmente me gusta la musica como el regge , el sca que es un baile , rock , pop , guittarra dulce y etc . mi madre es de mexico y mi padre de estados unidos o sea que yo soy una mexcana estadounidense . atencion : casi todos los chicos me quieren como su novia , me dicen eres bonita , se mi novia y esas cosas Mis páginas favoritas tumblr_m6a6i3IMOV1rxzoblo1_500.png|marceline life|linktext=pequeña , niña y adolecente marceline 3.png|marceline en la pradera 50066_100003807190896_1602398813_n.jpg|marceline|linktext=yo haciendo una pose marcy pequeña.jpg|yo de pequeña|linktext=cuando era muy pequeña tumblr_m7le2qVnpL1rw36lgo1_500_thumb.png|yo y hambo|linktext=yo y mi cosa favorita en todo el mundo marceline and the screeams.jpg|marceline y los chicos y chicas el grito|linktext=esta es mi banda de rock tumblr_mcf5u6Rxjj1rn2utdo1_400.jpg|simon no me recuerda|linktext=hace mucho de que no veo a simon tumblr_macvoklLzt1rv3tbho1_500.png|yo y mi novio|linktext=yo y mi boyfriend 110167417_NKLFAXEJJKPWLDL.jpg|mi dibujo super cool *------*|linktext=yo hize este dibujo me quedo super padre 1253156763296_f.jpg|hasi soy yo *---------*|linktext=aqui me describen robert-Pattinson-edward-cullen-7146931-1920-1200.jpg|robert pattinson *------*|linktext=me encanta *--------* amor 1234.jpg|mi foto ***** * ¡Añade aquí los vínculos a las páginas favoritas del wiki! * hora de aventura wiki * cartoon netwoork MIS AMIGOS * fionna21- es la mejor hermana siempre te ayuda en todo por cierto esta esperando una bebe HERMANA * lau12taro- es el mejor amigo que puedes tener :) CUÑADO * marshall time -es mi hermano real y siempre te saluda con cariño lo quiero muxximo HERMANO EN LA VIDA REAL. * marceline-13=)- es mi otra hermana es muy buena dando consejos y siempre te apolla HERMANA * finn y princessa flama 4ever -es un buen chico AMIGO * eco eco suprem -siempre me peleo con el por varias cosas :( pero lo quiero como un amigo ARCHI-ENEMIGO AMIGO * little marcy -soy yo solo que en niña es igual que yo AMIGUITA * Marcos8castillo es un amigo no quiero hablar mas de eso ... SOLAMENTE UN AMIGO QUE AME (CORTAMOS) * lethen- es una de mis hermanas es muy buena onda conmigo tkm lethen HERMANA * fionna la humana- hda es una amiga mia tkm fionna AMIGA * pufu- es una amiga apenas llevo muy poquito en conocerla :/ AMIGA * stellalove1- me encantan sus concursos de crear tus propios personajes es muy * guena en eso * princessa humana- es mi otra hermana la quiero igual que a mis otras hermanas ella siempre me defiende.HERMANA * agustinjuan - es un amigo ya lo conosco desde hace mucho tiempo xd xd xd AMIGO * jakeperrotroll (lana)- es mi amiga con ella a veces ablo :) AMIGA * lessy la humana- es una amiga la conosi hoy :)AMIGA CON MUY POCO TIEMPO * abigail abadeer - apenas la conosco desde hoy AMIGA CON MUY POCO TIEMPO * xxthe prince of demon xx- es buena onda es como marshall AMIGO * kitty pau - es una amiga nueva es super genial *amantedevocaloid - tenemos mucho en comun de animes *finn zombie - un amigo que me hace enojar a vecez y es un poco cursi y cariñoso . AMIGO *chica-gleek354 - es mi secretaria , manager . SECRETARIA - AMIGA. * thumb|yo y todos mis amigos =mis personajes= * marceline * finn * jake * princessa flama * fionna * cake * beemo * mis canciones favoritas * ¿cual es tu problema ? * cancion de las papas * I remember you * o fionna * cosas que amo :) * la musica ''' * '''yo misma * mi personalidad * dibujar * * * * cosas que odio :/ ' * dulce princessa * que no hablen por chat * que la gente se pele conmigo * galeria de fotos *que me critiquen bueno ni me importa *'mi familia: es mi family la quiero mucho :) :) :) *'f.g finn - es mi padre ' *'sebastian el humano- hermano menor tiene 11 .' *'marshall-lee-hda-at - hermano pues casi menor tiene 12.' *'finn dark magical - mi hermanito' *'finn y princessa flama 4 ever - hermano es un año menor que yo tiene 14 ' *'lessy la humana tiene 12 ' *'fionna la humana hda tiene 12 ' *'fionna 21 tiene 14' *'princessa del agua ' *'violetta 16 hermanita' *''' yo soy su hermana mi vida aqui es estar rodeada de puros hermanos.' *'chicos que me aman y les gusto mucho ' *'manu201''' *'mordecai el ave ' *'bad finn ' *'finn zombie ' *Marceline marcy (discusión) 00:08 9 nov 2012 (UTC)marcyMarceline marcy (discusión) 00:08 9 nov 2012 *(UTC) * vampire_time_by_mizz_chama-d4a17e4.gif|mi signos * Mi Firma M arceline Vanessa mi anuario 'este es mi anuario donde escibire lo que me pasa aqui en la wiki , mis pensamientos de amigos y etc si les gusta mi anuario dejenmen un mensaje en mi muro :) 'fionna 21 - es una amiga a la que le digo hermana en la wiki , a ella le gustan mucho tener amigos es muy sociable para mi aunque a vecez nos peleamos la quiero mucho es una amiga muy tierna y dulce .yo - bueno tengo 15 años , me gusta componer canciones en la vida real , soy una chica muy atrevida , rebelde y muy sociable no soy nada dulce no me gusta lo dulce se me hace muy empalagoso eso , no me gusta tener novios se que a algunos les gusto pero pues no quiero novios solo amigos , me gusta chatear con amigos por la wiki , a vecez me enojo y soy super chida y muy buena onda.pues tengo mas amigos pero por ahora esomi verdarero anuario 'bueno hace unos dias que ya no me gusta el amor ' 'thumb|mi anuario by marceline vanessa '